


Promises

by rightonthelimit



Category: Glee
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**A/N:** Old drabble I found in my WIP folder.

**Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Summary:** Pwp.

 **Warnings:** Incest, sexual content

**Promises**

It had started out with a promise. Well, several promises, to be precise.

A whimper bounced off the walls along with the sound of skin slapping against skin, breathy moans, whispered warnings and muttered words of comfort.

One, being that this was a one time thing purely because Blaine had been sick of hearing stories about sex, but never being the one to actually experience it himself.

Lips pressed against lips, one pair of hands still not skilled but learning as they ran over his brother’s body in not only an exploration but in search for a confirmation as well – that this was okay no matter what others would say.

They obviously had broken that promise.

Thighs parted and a body settled in between them, hands exploring, doing their job in pleasing the body underneath. Blaine groaned and arched his back, trying to accommodate to the fingers inside of him, not quite succeeding.

‘Coop-’

The second promise was that no one would ever find out. That one wasn’t hard to keep.

‘Ssh, Blaine, it’s okay.’

Cooper Anderson kissed his younger brother Blaine in his own morbid sense of offering comfort – Blaine still using too much tongue and not enough teeth to Cooper’s taste. Blaine had lost count of how many times they had done this, and he didn’t think Cooper knew either. He had always secretly looked up to Cooper even if he was a ridiculous prick and even if he teased and sometimes downright bullied Blaine.

Though, admittedly, that had lessened considerably ever since they had started doing this.

The blunt tip of Cooper’s cock pressed against Blaine’s entrance and Blaine whined, trying to squirm away but to no avail. It always hurt when Cooper pushed in and sometimes Blaine thought he didn’t prepare him well enough. Two fingers were a lot smaller than his brother’s cock, after all.

Blaine sometimes wants to stop. He wants to stop having reason to feel so flustered when his dad points out over dinner that they had been fighting less, and he wants to stop feeling so jealous all the time when Cooper is flirting with girls when they’re going out. He doesn’t like the feelings that had grown along with this situation – mess – they had created.

He just… he sometimes wished Cooper could be his boyfriend. He wished they weren’t too old to hold each other’s hands in public without people suspecting things and he wished that they could go out on, you know, dates.

Blaine’s nails dug into Cooper’s arms and he whined when Cooper pushed his cock into his hole. Cooper was constantly trying to hush him, whether it be because he wanted Blaine to be okay or simply because he was scared their parents would hear (their bedroom was only one door away from Blaine’s, for God’s sake), Blaine didn’t know. And he didn’t care at the moment.

All he could think of was that Cooper was pushing inside of him and it _burned._

‘Cooper you _bastard,_ go slow,’ Blaine hissed and tears were already welling up in his eyes. Cooper grunted something in reply and slid further into Blaine, a bit slower but still too fast. Or maybe Blaine was just focusing too much on the sensation of having his brother slide inside of him? He didn’t know, but what he did know was that he both never wanted Cooper to pull away and shove him off at the same time.

The third promise?

‘Oh fuck your ass is so tight, you feel so good Blainey,’ Cooper murmured.

Nothing between them would change.

But of course, everything had.

Of course it had been naïve of Blaine to think that spreading his legs for his older brother and having his fat cock pumping in and out of his ass wouldn’t change how they treated each other. But Blaine could tell – Cooper was more considerate nowadays, Blaine’s own touches lingered, their gazes would lock over the dinner table until their mom would clear her throat and order them to stop taunting one another.

If only she knew they weren’t taunting each other in the way she had thought them to.

Their fights were bad, of course they were. But before, Blaine didn’t have to worry he’d lose his _lover_.

It was wrong, obviously. They’d never be truly accepted by society.

Yet as a broken moan fell from Blaine's mouth, he mused that at least they could have each other behind closed doors.

 


End file.
